Sweet's Beast 2
by ClockworkPikachu
Summary: A continuation of SB1. Beast, the curse given to Kaito when he was a child is BACK and this time he wants to take Meiko for himself. Of course, Kaito doesn'twant him to... This could become messy. Rated T for language and lime.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet's Beast II

I do not own VOCALOID

POV of Kaito

Chapter One

I've never had a normal relationship, all because of Beast. Every girl I've ever become close to has discovered the monster inside me and ran. Ran far away and never looked back. It always made me sad; to see so many happy couples and be alone, wanting to make someone happy, but being able to. And then Meiko came along. Beast instantly singled her out. So she finds out about his Royal Pain in the Ass-ness and kicks his ass. The best part is that she wants to help me. She wants to get rid of Beast and be with me forever.

The coffee shop was quiet. It was before the study rush, so I was relaxing behind the counter, reading a Shonen Jump. I had my back pressed against the door to the storage room and had no cares in the world. I had passed my midterms and I'm sure that Meiko would too. I took a long sip of my Coke, but couldn't swallow it. I tried to force it down, but I ended up spitting it into the sink as a black smoke came out of my mouth.

"Hello, Kaito-nii! Long time no see!" The smoky blob hanging in front of me says cheerfully. I glare at it, ready to attack the thing. Truth is, the black smoky blob is Beast.

"Get out. This is a public place." I growl, summoning my courage to give the blob a good fight. "Besides, it's not Valentine's Day, what the hell do you want?"

"I want to say something about my sweet. And they should really rename that holiday Beast's Ultra-Super-Special Day." Beast said arrogantly. I wanted to kill the demon.

"Meiko is NOT your sweet. She's mine. Get that through your thick skull, moron. She's mine and I won't let you have her." The smoke blob shook like it was laughing before it retreated inside of me.

"Kaito!" I hear Meiko's voice ring out in a panicked fashion. I forgot that she had told me that she would come as soon as she could. "Are you alright?" She came over to where I was holding myself over the sink, jumping over the counter surprisingly fast.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lie. As much as I want to, I can't tell her what happened. "I just fell." I get up and smile. Meiko smiles back. I love her smile. It's always warm and full of light.

"Lookie here!" she says excitedly and waves a test paper in my face. I see the one hundred mark as it flies back and forth. I crush her against my chest, most likely crushing the test paper too. I peck her on the cheek as I let Meiko go. She sighs.

"I hate Beast." She says quietly. "You can't give me real kisses, all because of him." I pull her back into my embrace and whisper quietly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I want to tell her about what happened, but the word catch in my throat.

"I know that you're sorry." Meiko says to my collar bone. "I just wish that we can do something about it." I feel her breath as she sighs again. I want to stay like this. Stuck in the moment, never having to worry about Beast.

A wolf whistle reverberates through my brain, bringing it out of Mmm, Meiko is Realllly Warm-Land. "Things getting steamy back there, Kaito!?" I pull myself out of Meiko's hair and look at Gakupo.

"Really?" I cock an eyebrow. He laughs.

"Oh, c'mon. You asked for it, cuddling back there." Gakupo says as he dumps his stuff at a table and waves me out to him. I walk forward until Meiko catches my shoulder and pulls me back.

"Latte first." With that she swished out from behind the counter with me. I laugh slightly, loving how much I got out of my job at the campus Starbucks. Meiko, all over me for her coffee. All the time. I love it.

The door bell ingles and I look up to Luka enter the shop and run over to Gakupo. She pecks him on the lips before running over to Meiko to talk about… whatever girls talk about. I sigh. I want that kind of greeting. If it wasn't for Beast, I could have that kind of greeting. I looked back at what I was doing to try and get the thought off my mind, but it stuck as I prepared the latte. It wasn't long till I heard a squeak.

I whipped around to see Gakupo all over Meiko, kissing her passionately. She was trying to get him to stop, but he held her with an iron grip. I jumped out from behind the counter and slammed Gakupo into the nearest wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" I spat, the rage reverberating off of me.

"Claiming what should be rightfully mine." Gakupo said nonchalantly. I punched him in the stomach.

"She my girlfriend. Isn't Luka yours?"

"I might as well have two. You never kiss Meiko. How can you claim her?" He smirked. My blood boiled.

"You know damn well why I can't kiss her." I growled but released him. We moved off, Gakupo to start his shift, me to go home. "You ever try that again, and you'll have more than bruises." I said as I left the coffee shop.

Meiko was sitting in the front seat of my car, blasting the radio and heat. I swung into the driver's seat and gave her a kiss.

"We have to do something about this." She said quietly.

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you mentioned that you have brothers before." Meiko said plainly as I started back to her apartment. I nodded, absorbed in my own world. "Have any of them ever met Beast?"

I stopped short. "Mei, you are a genius!" She smiled at me brightly and nodded for me to go on. "Sihn, he's my older brother by two years, he was the first one to deal with Beast."

"He live very far from here? We could make a trip to see him." Meiko said, taking hold of my hand. "Please?"

I stared into her eyes for a second. "Yes, we can go see Sihn. He's not very people friendly, just let me warn you."

"That's what they said about you." Meiko said quietly as I pulled out of university grounds. "They said his soul is as cold as Antarctica, that no one had ever survived it. That you were a complete monster." Meiko looked at me. "You're not completely a monster. Half of you is. The other half is the Kaito I love."

"Hopefully all of me will be soon." I said and squeezed her hand. I stared into the headlight lit night. What would life be like without Beast? How would I be? What would my relationship with Meiko be like? Is it Beast's fault that we met in the first place? The questions raced around behind my eye lids. I sighed and Meiko looked at me. I pretended I didn't see it, that I didn't want to kiss her right now. Heck, there's no denying that.

I pulled the car into the place where Sihn lived and took a deep breath. We don't exactly love each other. Meiko, on the other hand bounced out of the car and up to the door step. She rang the bell and I cowered behind the wheel. I will not fight with my brother; I will not fight with my brother. I repeated those words over and over again. I feel like crap, sitting in the car while Meiko faces the monster that is my brother. I'm trying not to look. Until Sihn's face appears in my window.

"Hello, dear coward brother!" He says. I scowl. I will not fight with my brother, I mentally slapped myself. No, bad Kaito.

"Hello, dear older brother." I said, greeting him in the same way.

"You do know that your girlfriend was on my door step inquiring about that guy, right?" He said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah. It was my idea." I flashed him a bright smile and he flipped me the bird.

"Well then, get your ass out of your car and then we can talk." He said and stalked back into his house, escorting Meiko with him. My blood boiled at the thought of his arm around her. I got out of my car and followed him inside.

"Hello." A girl said from further inside the house. I turned a corner and saw that the voice belonged to Sihn's girlfriend, Saundria. She was just as breath taking as she was in the photos. I think I was staring, because Meiko gave me that Look. The stop staring at other girls look, 'cause you know you will get rejected so please revert your attention back to me look. I obliged.

"So I take it this is Meiko." Sihn said, his tone suddenly that of a warm host. "What a lovely sweet! I didn't think Kaito was capable."He trailed off in a way that he knew pissed me off.

"Didn't think that you were capable of talking to girls." I mumbled, trying to remember my resolve. No fighting, not with Meiko in the room.

"Sihn isn't capable of living his life without me, let alone leave for another girlfriend." Saundria said in a tone that made her point extremely clear.

"Now, now, let's not fight." Sihn said, waving his hands in the air. He had turned a bright shade of pink at the comment. "Dria is a life saver, but I am fully capable of living a functioning by myself." He leaned down and kissed Saundria.

I rolled my eyes. Everyone gets to kiss their girlfriend except me. Roar.

"So Sihn, the point of this visit was to-." Sihn grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me towards the door.

"I'll return this later." He said and pointed to my head that was sticking out of the headlock he had me in.

"Alright." Saundria said coolly. "Come back soon."

"Bye!" Meiko waved at me and smiled. I love her smile.

Sihn dragged me out side and around to the back of the house, where he took up residence on the heater. He looked up at the sky, like he was looking for what to say.

"So, little brother." He ran his hand through his red hair in an exasperated way. "You want a way to get rid of the pain in the ass demon."

"Yeah." I said sharply. "Isn't that obvious, niisan?" I let my words be barbed now. "I can't protect Meiko the way I want to and it's his fault!" I yelled.

"So let fate run its course. Mou iipai." He reverted back to Japanese for his favorite words. One more time.

"Fine." I scowled. "I just don't want to hurt her."

"We never do." Sihn said as he hopped off the heater. "But you have to, to take what you want back from that demon. Mou iipai."


	3. Chapter 3

It is officially count down time. Beast is coming in exactly fourteen days and I am freaking out. Sihn told me to just let Meiko deal with it, but that's freaking me out too. What if Beast goes nuts? What if Beast goes into her and she has to deal with him year round? What if Beast has a weird disease that could kill her?! Alright, so the point of the matter is I am freaking out.

Meiko's told me so many times that it will be ok, that she can do it. I want to trust her so bad, but I can't. I can't let her face this alone. Beast has been my burden since I was thirteen and now I can't do anything about him running loose all over the place. Ah, what life has forced on my shoulders!

I swear girlfriends know when you are having a freak out. It's like they have radar built into them, waiting for the slightest ill feeling.

"Kaito." Meiko said very quietly from across the table. We were in my apartment studying and having coffee. "I know that you're worried. Stop worrying." Her words seemed to be on the edge of spilling forth tears. And then it happened. The world flashed forward and I blacked out. I could feel Beast clawing at my consciousness and my mind going under.

"Hello, darling." I could hear the bastard speak under a veil of lights and sound. Meiko edged away from me, and a smirk played out from Beast.

"Why are you here?! It's not Valentine's-."

"It should really be called Beast's Ultra-Super-Special Day." Beast quipped. "And I don't have full control. But soon, sweet. You seem very anxious for me."

Meiko tensed up and I saw her fists clench. _I'm so dead if she punches me_, Beast internally thought. I smiled. I was going to have to live with the mark, but Beast would get the full power of Meiko's super punch.

"You have exactly three seconds, Beast." Meiko said quietly. "Or I'm gonna beat you out of Kaito." Her words were scary. Very, very scary.

"Ok, I'm going. I look forward to playing with you, darling sweet." Beast blew her a kiss and then retreated back into his small space in my brain. Meiko ran forward and threw her arms around me. Her tears were hot against my skin.

"I am so glad we are going to get rid of him soon." She whispered. "But for now, I should go." She let go of me and walked towards the door. "I'll see you on Valentine's Day." And with that, she left.

I crumpled to the floor. What the hell am I going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I am scared. I am petrified. I do not want to ring that doorbell. Oh no, I am not ringing that door bell. But I have to ring the door bell. So I'm gonna suck it up and-

"Good evening, Kaito." Meiko's apartment door swings open, revealing my girl friend. Meiko was wearing the same dress that she wore a year ago. My mind swirled with the images of me dancing with her before Beast took over.

"It's nice to see you tonight." I said and took her hand. I bowed low to the ground and kissed it lightly. "I hope it can just be me and you after this." Meiko smiled softly at me.

"Yeah." Her eyes were cast down as her cheeks tinged pink. "That would be nice." She walked out of her apartment and took my hand. "That's what it's going to be, alright?"

I wanted to reply, but Beast was pushing on my consciousness.

_Let's go already, Kaito-niichan! _He yelled impatiently in my head. I grimaced.

_Fine, asshole. _I replied, letting my thought bite into the asshole demon's low self esteem.

"Shall we go now?" I asked Meiko, trying to be a gentleman while complying with Beast's pushy wishes. Meiko nodded and took my hand. She gave it a squeeze and we walked towards my powder blue car that was parking lot.

"He's getting pushy now, isn't he?" She whispered to me as she swung into the passenger side. "It's alright if that's how it will end up anyway." Meiko smiled at me, filling the void that Beast was tearing out of the heart of me. "So, how is this going to work out? Or do you not know, seeing how you and Beast are separate people?" Meiko filled the heavy air as we drove along.

"I have absolutely no idea what he has planned, all I know is that it might hurt, I don't know what it will do to you, I'm not sure if Sihn was just screwing with me and Beast still makes trips between us. I'll kill him if that's true." I added quickly.

The air seemed to get heavier the closer we got to Okashi, the house that Beast owned for his special purposes. At times, it seemed like I could hardly breathe, it hurt so badly. I knew that this meant that Beast was gaining power and that I was hanging onto control by a very thin thread that was getting ready to disappear. By the time we reached Okashi, I was waging internal war.

_Let me take over! You've had your time! Whoever said that we had to be inside the house?! Can't we just start it out here!? What do you have against me?! I guess I'll just have to up my plans even more… Oh, what a lucky girlfriend you have, niichan! _He chorused away, eating at my nerves. _Oh, how much fun I'll have once you LET ME TAKE OVER! Not trying to make any hints though, niichan. I can always… modify my plans._

_SHUT UP! _I screamed at Beast. _Enough already! She's almost upstairs- _I took a quick glance at Meiko, who had been watching me intently since we had entered the house. Her warm brown eyes bore holes into me, as if they were saying for Beast to bugger off already. Beast smiled hungrily at her and my blood boiled quietly. _Off. Stop it Beast, she's not ever going to be yours, no matter how hard you try. It's never going to happen._

_Bull._ The accursed demon came back. _I was designed to win at these fights. IE. I NEVER LOSE!_

_Hahaha, welcome to the real world, asshat. You lose, I win and that is how it will work out. _I was beginning to feel more confident. But that was all until Meiko disappeared from view.

Beast started to push on the walls of his prison inside my mind, warping my own thoughts. All of the sudden, it wasn't just Beast that wanted to follow Meiko up those stairs. I wanted to as well. It was like all of Beast's thoughts had merged with mine, influencing them with his fantasies. I wanted what he wanted, to love Meiko, without the other one interrupting. I was beginning to realize how similar we were, even though we are bitter enemies. It was beginning to scare me. Without my noticing, we began to move forward as a unit, both Kaito and Beast. Up the stairs to we were in front of the door. My hand stopped on the door knob.

"Wait does not apply to a beast." I whispered. "But it can apply to me. I will have patience." My hand started to shake. All I wanted was to go inside.

"Wait does not apply to a beast." Beast said this time. "In we go." The door was pushed open.

Meiko was sleeping soundly on the bed, her dress slightly undone, as if inviting the Beast to tear her open and drink. Her chest rose and fell in a sleepy rhythm and her hair spilled all over her pillow. All and all, it seemed like an invitation. We moved to the end of the bed and crawled up slowly till we reached the sleeping princess. Beast picked her up, sliding her into our lap and caressed her cheek.

"Wake up, my sweet." He whispered quietly in her ear, letting his breath tickle the back of her neck. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing the beautiful chocolaty irises that Beast adored.

"Long time no see." She responded sleepily. "What do you have in store for me?"

Beast smirked and sighed. "Why would I tell you my plans, sweet? I fully intend to have my fun and then leave, like last year." He sighed, as if sad. "But this may be the last time I will see you. The last time," He smoothly kissed the side of her neck. "We may ever be allowed to be together like this." He sucked the spot a little before moving farther up her neck, towards her ear.

"And that would be a horrible thing." Meiko said, her voice falling into a whisper that neither Beast nor I could resist. "So make it last, Beast. Make it the last time." She pulled us down to her lips and we melted together. I didn't even notice that Beast had pushed me out.

"My sweet." Beast whispered as he pulled at the ribbon holding Meiko's dress up.

POV of Meiko

The fabric slipped off my body like water and Beast settled his head between my breasts, play a little with the right one until he started to suck on it, unlike the first time when he just licked it. It sent a sharp pain when he bit down without warning. It felt odd, but I liked it. He continued to move down my body, feeling every crevice till I was down to just my underwear. I reached up and pulled the buttons of his shirt so his very fine torso was exposed. Beast licked his lips hungrily.

"Meiko, my sweet. I don't want this to end." That was when I realized he was crying. One of his hot tear fell onto my body and slid down my stomach. "You're all I want in this world." I wasn't noticing what he was doing until he did it.

POV of Kaito

Our souls joined creating field of energy unfathomable. The pressure in the room increased as light enveloped both of our bodies. I could feel Beast slipping from my mind, losing control. I could feel Meiko holding on to me, her nails dug into my flesh. I could feel tears from both of us as the light dissipated.

Meiko looked up into my eyes. "Beast?"

"No." I responded, a smile pulling itself to my face. "Just Kaito." I looked down at the configuration that Beast had our bodies in before he left. "Do we want to finish this?"

She slapped me across the face and pulled us apart. "Maybe later." She winked and fell onto the bed. "Maybe later."

So Beast is gone, I think I'm on good terms with Meiko, Beast won't ever interrupt me again. It's all good.

THE END!

So this is the end, maybe. It might come back, depending on what my friends want. So there might just be a Sweet's Beast 3 in the future.


End file.
